


Make Him Smile

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verity just wanted to make him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Him Smile

“Do you think it’ll make him smile?” Verity asked Ron, tugging a lock of short blonde hair as she looked at the lavishly decorated store they had charmed to the appropriate degree of festive gaudiness.

Ron shrugged. “Dunno, Ver. Not much makes him smile these days.”

He wanted to slap himself when she looked like a kicked puppy. “I know,” she said softly. “I just … I want to see him smile again.” Wistfulness slid across her tone like a cloud across the sun.

“He will.” With someone like Verity trying so hard, his brother was bound to smile again eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon. Verity, according to the lexicon, is the Weasleys’ shop assistant in Diagon Alley.


End file.
